


Come See About Me

by JustLikeTheSong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, But this is an AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Abusive Parents, F/M, Finn and Rey are precious angels, First Love, Friendship, Kyle Ron is wangsty and kiiind of disturbing, Manipulation, Phasma's a princess in a very loose understanding of the word, Poe is a cool nerd, References to Starvation, emotionally abusive authority figures, so basically canon, special appearances by Luke Skywalker Maz Kanata Moff Tarkin and Palpatine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast Club inspired AU with lots of changes to the characters and relationship dynamics.</p><p>Poe Dameron...a brain.</p><p>Finn...an athlete.</p><p>Rey...a basketcase.</p><p>Phasma...a princess.</p><p>Kylo Ren...a criminal.</p><p>Or: Saturday detention goes a lot better than Finn or Rey could've imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come See About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupkid/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the lovely wakeupkid, finnrey shipper extraordinaire and proud Finn stan. Thank you also to her for giving me some pointers, since she's much more acquainted with non-movie material than I!

The minute her hand touched cool tile instead of a fuzzy towel, Rey knew something was terribly wrong.

She always waited until she was the last person in the locker room, so she could shower in peace after gym class. It wasn’t as though she was unused to public bathing spaces (in fact, she was probably more used to them than your average teenage girl), but after years of huddling shyly under the spray of shower heads at shelters and YWCAs, she appreciated the solitude.

Now, however, she felt hopelessly, oppressively alone. 

Shivering, she pressed against the wall as her arm groped around the corner in desperation. No towel. No clothes. She peeked past the partition and saw her locker was wide open, all its contents gone. She squeezed her eyes shut against angry hot tears, remembering what had sounded faintly like snickering during her shower. And Phasma had promised to get her back blocking her spike and sending the volleyball straight into her nose during gym.

She clutched her arms around her torso and tip-toed through the locker room, careful not to slip. She reached the door, hesitating as she weighed her options. The bell was likely to ring any moment now.

Easing the door open as little as possible, she ventured a look out into the hall. If she ran as fast as she could, would she make it to the Lost and Found before –  
She froze when she realized someone was there.

He stared at her with wide eyes and then looked up at the ceiling. Rey realized she had leaned out further than she thought and shrank back, mortified, peeking out only enough so that she could see what he would do next.

Even Rey, who made it her business to know as little as possible about this school, knew who this was: Finn Tarkin, star athlete and all-around school darling.

Finn began to walk toward her and Rey’s heart slammed against her chest. She braced herself behind the door in case he tried to push it open, but he stopped a couple feet away and began to pull off his letterman jacket.

“Hey, are you um…” He was looking anywhere but at her, and seemed almost as uncomfortable as she felt. “…do you need this?” He held out his jacket to her, staring determinedly at a poster beside her head.

She was shocked, but not too shocked to immediately slip her hand out and grab the jacket before he could pull it back, ducking behind the door and slamming it shut. She hastily wrapped the jacket around her body, trying to cover the necessary bits as best she could, and then listened at the crack of the door. She could hear Finn shuffling his feet.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

A pause, then: “Look, there’s a Lost and Found upstairs. I’ll go grab you some stuff. Just…don’t go anywhere.”

The bell rang and Rey heard Finn’s footsteps hurry away. “Wasn’t planning on it,” she muttered to herself.

She hugged his jacket around her tightly. The residual warmth from his body heat seeped into her chilled skin.


End file.
